digivolutionfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Life Changing Day
Riiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggg An Intro To Remember The sound of a bell rang throughout the entire school. Moments later, students would come rushing out of their classrooms heading straight for the stairs. "Lunch period as began, you all have one hour. Enjoy your meals!!" A reverb effect like voice called out all over the school. This was the schools secretary speaking over the intercom, letting the students know where they were to go next. Lunch was the busiest period, as the school appeared to be booming with life as compared to where the young high school students were confined into their four walled classrooms. Within the busy hallways, dressed in a zip-up red black and gray jacket, was a young brown-skinned boy. He was also one of the kids who'd been rowdy in the halls, shouting out to another young boy on the opposite side. "Travis, you're good but you'll need training from one of the greats if you want to take my spot as number 2 in the district." The one referred to as Travis grinned and pointed at a large door, with two slim rectangular windows, and if you looked closer, you could see these doors bore the entrance to the school's gym. "You sure? Alright then, let's go." After the ebony spoke his last sentence, half of the people within that particular hallway rushed towards the gym doors busting them open. Both boys stood on one end of the basketball court. About fifteen other people stood around them. "Alright Michael.." Travis spoke, "You make the rules." The brown-skinned kid was obviously Michael, the star player for his school's varsity basketball team. "Simple, one on one. Game goes to seven. Every shot counts as one point." Michael responded, pulling his hair behind his ears. "Game was on you, I'll take the ball first." Michael began to walk towards the wall where no one stood and reached for the lone basketball. Picking it up, he stood in front of Travis, and began to size him up. Michael took a quick look at how his feet were set. One foot was out in front and the other rested far apart and angled behind. Even Michael had to admit, Travis' defensive stance was superb, but even then he just had to test it out. Bringing the ball down to just barely scrape the court, Michael swiftly brought his left foot out, and gave him a quick jab step. Travis didn't nudge one bit. The entire gymnasium was quiet, even if you forced yourself to try and listen harder, you wouldn't even be able to hear anyone breath. Travis smiled, he was happy with the outcome and looked as though he knew exactly what Michael was going to do. Travis lifted his hands and began to clap loudly, taunting Michael. "Come Mikey-boi!" He shouted. He brought his hands up yet again to clap. But this time, it was truly a mistake. Again, Michael gave off the same jab step as before. Travis' thought process at this moment was all messed up. For when Michael jab stepped, young Travis jumped and switch his stance. Just as he did Michael took off towards the left, and Travis came following behind him with a grin. Placing his hand on Michael's side, he managed to slow him down, while he was headed to the basket. "Tch, you may have gotten me that time but there's no way you'd get away from me for too long." With him slowed down, Travis placed his leg out in front of Michael and held his right arm out, going for a full fledged stop. It remained silent, the only thing that was heard was the basketball banging up against the hardwood court. Just as Travis placed his foot down and held his arm out, Michael quickly spun to Travis left. The once silence gymnasium was filled with multiple gasp. After leaving Travis there, he went for a simple finger roll layup. Michael scored. "WOOHOOO!!!! LET'S GO MICHAEL!" The entire group of watchers began to chant his name. "What's going on in here!" From a nearby door, a voice radiated throughout the gym. And the large open space made it all the more vibrant. "Oh no, it's Coach Summers!" One of the students shouted, before fleeing and everyone around him leaving as well including Travis. Before he left however, he left behind a statement. "Next time, it won't be like that, Michael. I know your moves and thought process. I'll leave you at zero." Dashing across the gym floor, he followed behind the other students. Michael was left there alone. But despite everyone running out, he could both feel and hear someone breathing on his neck. "So, Michael.. This is what you're doing huh?" It was the same voice from earlier, the made the students flee from the gym. It was... "Coach Summerz, I can explain. Ya see!" "Oh yeah you can explain right? Yeah do it after your one thousand suicides!" Her body became whole once Michael turned around and found himself buried in her breast. "You understand?" Coach Summers grabbed Michael by the shoulders and pulled him from within her danger zone. "Oh and also, apologize to Miss. Presley. She comes here every lunch period to study, and you all with your load heathen-like activities where interrupting her I'm sure." The perfectly shaped gym teacher pointed towards the bleachers where a lone girl sat. "I'll be back later~" She continued, literally singing out her final sentence. "Tch," Michael responded walking over to the nearby wall and picking up his backpack. Swinging it onto his back, he threw his hands into his pockets, making his way to the bleachers where Presley sat. He approached her slowly, but didn't look directly at her. "Look, I apologize for causing such a commotion." There was silence, she said not a single word. "Listen here, Lamaria! I ain't hafta' say a thing!" "It would've been better had you not." She responded. "Why you. Out of everyone at this school you are the only one who despise me! Why is that?! I've never done anything to you!" This was Michael's true persona. He was a loud and expressed type of person, only when he had the ball in his head was a bit sane. "I'm told you be nice to you, and I am. But then when something happens I'm automatically the bad guy all over again. What's the deal with you? I'm convinced you're not even a normal being." Michael continued to shout out loud, screaming to the top of his lungs. Lamaria finally closed her book. She then politely placed it in her backpack, and swung it over her back just as Michael did and stood to her feet. "Hearing your name, disgusts me. Hearing you voice, disgusts me. Knowing you breath, disgusts me. I like you better when you're on the court and aren't talking at all. That is of course when you aren't getting fouled and think to get physical with the other team.... And with that, I shall be taking my leave." The then began to step down the stairs of the bleachers and finally onto the court. "I don't get it with you. We are both literally the face of this school. Why do we have to argue every time we cross paths? Shouldn't we be trying to work together?" The young teen began to chuckle. "Me? Work with you? In what generation of life do you think we're in?" "This going back and forth is getting us nowhere! We should just go our separate ways." It was a cruel suggestion, but one indeed needed for the current situation. Both of the teens turned their backs on each other, and headed towards the two ends of the gym. But then. Oh but then, a sudden burst of light flashed. Michael quickly turned around and faced Lamaria, and she did the same. "What was that?" He asked frantically, knowing and hopping his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "So you're gonna-" "Shut up." She responded, cutting him off from completing his sentence. "I saw it too." Light, the light flashed yet again. "It came from your backpack." They both spoke at the same time, pointing towards each other's backpack. Both threw their backpacks to the ground, and quickly reached into it. After aimlessly digging through their backpacks, once they found where the source was coming from the shouted, "This!" "What is that?" Michael asked, pointing to the device Lamaria had been holding up. She began to turn it to it's side. "Eh. I got this thing last year, it was a prize in the science fair. They called it a uh... Digivice? Yeah, it's something else I forgot tho. I haven't touched this thing since that day. Ever since then it's just been in my backpack." Michael was lost for words, as he looked over at Lamaria. "I got this from winning last year's basketball tournament. This too is a Digivice, but why is mine so different from yours." He then held it out for Lamaria to look at. He began to look back and forth between the two devices, taking note of their distinct differences. "They also gave me these pair of goggles. I guess it was meant for protection when the lights go off." He joked, placing them over his head, then for the third time, it lit up again. But this time, with Michael looking at them directly he noticed something. The flash this time wasn't as quick. There was a pause before the flash vanished and he saw something. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he saw it. "You gotta tell me you saw that. I know you did. Lamaria was lost for a second, and she looked closer at her own Digivice. "There on the screen, there was a face on both of ours. How couldya miss it?" "Michael shut up!" She screamed, smashing her palm against his nose forcing it to bleed in a animistic way. "Do you hear that?" Another flash of lightning, one brighter than before appeared filling the entire gym. Both students looked at their digivices, as the light seemed to not go away. Lamaria quickly placed her hand over her digivice. Then suddenly, "Hey, don't cover me up I can't see!" A voiced cried out to Lamaria, who'd covered the screen of her Digivice. "Fine, since you wanna be like that!" It shouted once again. "What in the-" Lamaria was cut off, feeling as though she'd been pulled on. Next, her entire body was engulfed in the light and she disappeared. "What that?! Lamaria?! Lamaria?!" The ebony teen shouted to the girl who'd just been near him, then out of nowhere disappear. "What the hell, what's going on." He continued. "Oh, it's okay, Michael." A voiced called out through his Digivice as well. "Who are you?! What do you want? Where'd you take Lamaria?!" Michael asked anxiously. "Call down, you're coming in with her. To a new world!" A final flash of light occurred and engulfed Michael's body just as it did Lamaria. The Digital World "Where am I?" Michael questioned looking down to his hands, and all around. "I was taken outside? But exactly where." In the distance he could hear chatter, and with each moment, the talking got louder. Upon the chatter, there was a specific voice he noticed. "Lamaria!" Running towards the sounds, in the distance he could see Lamaria walking towards him. "Haha, Lamaria!" He waved, "Over here! I'm coming!" He began running towards Lamaria at even greater speeds. But then, found himself cut off by something in the path. "Michael. It's been so long!" It was a unidentified blue midget being, and what was even weirder was that it could speak. "What the hell are you?!" Continuing down his path, Michael threw a punch at the being. Making direct contact, the being was sent flying. "Get outta my way, where am I? Are you that thing from the Digivice?!" The teen was full of questions, and he kept blurting out one after another. Rolling over to stand back, the blue creature shook it's head left and right throwing the debris from it's body. "I'm , and you're in the digital world. But that's besides the fact. You aren't about to come here and throw punches at me and think that's how it's going to end!" Leaping into the air, Demiveemon angled it's head at Michael and pushed off the atmosphere. "Demiveemon, Pop Attack!" Holding his arms up, Michael was able to successfully block Demiveemon's attack, but forearms suffered minor damage. "Stop, Michael!" Lamaria shouted running over to where both Michael and Demiveemon were dueling it out. "Stop being reckless for once in your life. Demiveemon, and are harmless." Moonmon as the creature she'd been holding in her hands. "Tch, whatever ya' say. But I still need answers." Michael walked over to a nearby tree and leaned up against it. "Lamaria, how are you so buddy buddy, you've only been here a minute or two longer than me." "Well, that's because unlike you., I didn't try to fight, and I instead listen to what Moonmon had to say." Plus, how could you even try to fix your fist and hurt these two. They're adorable!" Lamaria began to rub her face into Moonmon's small body, forcing the creature to start giggling. "I've never seen you be so buddy buddy. This might be good. What are these things anyway?" "We're Digimon." Demiveemon stated, while running over to Michael and bouncing in the air. "Digital Monsters of the Digital World." "Okay. But why did you drag Lamaria and I here? We've had these Digivices for a year and it's never been this weird." "Well." Demiveemon stated, finally settling down and resting against the tree Michael leaned up against. "That's because, there's a danger that threatens both the Digital World, and the Human World. We forcefully drug you guys here. It especially wasn't easy, with you and Lamaria always bickering with each other. Getting you to start close to each other for a long period of time was nearly impossible." "Wait, so I'm supposed to believe all of this, just 'cause it's coming from your mouth?!" Lamaria sighed, "Well, I mean. He's here, ain't he. Both of em. They're really real. Seriously Michael. Don't you know about the attack that happened years ago. It was something about the internet, and a fight between a digimon called Diaboromon. I mean, seriously." "You can play along all you want, Lamaria. Stay behind and live with this fairy tale, I'm heading home." Pushing from up against the tree, Michael began to walk off in a direction even he didn't know. Demiveemon began to follow behind him. "How're you gonna get home? The only way to get home is through a Digi-gate. The only one for friendly use, is the one up North, in Jijimon's Village." "And where's the one for non-friend use?" Both Demiveemon and Moonmon pointed towards the trees. "Very well then. Anything in my way, I'll punch it down!" Smashing his fist into his palm, he began to head towards the direction the two digimon pointed. Not too long later, Michael finally reached near an endpoint and down the way he could see a black hole. Around it were pixels moving around about freely. "I thought there was supposed to be somewhere here. Lamaria, I'm going home." "MICHAEL WATCH OUT!" Demiveemon shouted hoping to Michael's side. Hanging down from a thread attached to a tree branch, an insectoid Digimon spun about. It's body was mostly yellow, and appeared as though it lacked pupils. "It's a Kunemon, a rookie level Digimon. He's been tasked here to protect anyone from going into this portal." "Tch, I don't need your help. I can't get past you without a fight right? Then I'll smash you into bug juice." Running fist first he aimed his punch for Kunemon who simply crawled up its thread to avoid the hit. "It'll take more than that!" Bending his knees and leaping into the air, Michael followed the Kunemon up its path with his fist thrusting towards the Digimon knocking it from the tree, but it still managed to land safely. From it's mouth Kunemon shot a thread out towards Michael, "Electro Thread!" It shouted as the thread became charged with electricity. Upon contact Michael's body froze, and he dropped to the ground. "You filthy Human!" Crawling towards Michael, the Kunemon ducked it's head, ready to ram into Michael. "Oh no, Michael!" Demiveemon shouted, running to his partner's side while also ducking his head and ramming into Kunemon knocking it off it's path. Demiveemon's entire body began to glow. "Demiveemon digivolve to!!!!!!" The light grew brighter, forcing both Michael and Lamaria to cover their eyes. "Veemon!" Soon the flash of light would vanish and there stood more matured Demiveemon. "V-Headbutt!" It shouted, throwing it's head at Kunemon and making direct contact and pushing it back. Spinning it's hand in a circular motion, Veemon punched Kunemon it it's side laying it out. Standing in awe Michael asked, "What... what just happened? How'd you transform?" "It's called digivolving. If the situation is dire enough, I can digivolve on my own! I'm Veemon and much stronger now!"